Liebe oder Leid
by tinschchen
Summary: Tja Luna ist in letzter Zeit komisch...


Immer wieder lugte sie zu ihm vor. Schon immer haben sie interessante und mysteriöse Männer angezogen. Auch dieser zog ihren Blick immer wieder an. Mehr als sonst.

„Luna! Dein Trank kocht gleich über!" Ginny stupste ihre Freundin an.

Luna hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie Snape die ganze Zeit über beobachtet hatte. Sofort wurde sie rot und wandte sich wieder ihrem Kessel zu.

„Miss Lovegood! Passen Sie auf ihren Trank auf und hören sie zum Teufel noch mal auf mit ihrer Träumerei!" Seine Stimme ließ sie zittern, doch nicht vor Angst. Sie liebte seine Stimme, schmolz förmlich dahin bei ihrem Klang. Vielleicht sollte sie etwas Anstellen, damit sie nachsitzen musste. Doch dazu fehlte ihr nun wieder der Mumm.

Beschämt wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Zaubertrank und den Zutaten zu. Wie sollte sie es anstellen? Sie wollte doch nur ein paar Minuten in seiner Nähe sein, allein. Die Stunde näherte sich dem Ende und ihre Nervosität stieg.

„Fühlen Sie nun etwas von ihrem Zaubertrank in eines der kleinen Fläschchen und bringen Sie dieses nach vorne zu meinem Pult!", wies der Zaubertränkemeister seine Schüler an.

Wieder hing die Blonde ihren Gedanken an ihn nach und zerdepperte deswegen ihr Fläschchen.

„Miss Lovegood! Kommen sie zurück in die Realität und melden sie sich heute um 18 Uhr bei mir zum Nachsitzen!", fuhr er sie genervt an. Wenn Snape etwas nicht leiden konnte, dann waren es Menschen, die den lieben langen Tag in ihrer eigenen Welt lebten.

Das Mädchen konnte ihr Glück jedoch kaum fassen. Unbeabsichtigt hatte sie das geschafft, dass sie sich bewusst nicht getraut hatte zu tun. Ginny warf ihr einen besorgten und mitfühlenden Blick zu. „Du Arme! Bei Snape nachsitzen ist schon hart!" Luna zuckte bloß mit den Schultern. „Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen!" Lächelnd zog sie an ihrer verwirrten Freundin vorbei. Was war bloß mit Luna los?

Auf die Sekunde genau, fand sich das Mädchen um 18 Uhr im Büro des Professors ein. Sie hatte extra ihre schönsten Ohrringe hervorgekramt und das Lieblingsparfüm von Ginny geliehen.

„Guten Tag, Sir!" Snape saß an seinem Schreibtisch und korrigierte die Hausarbeiten der jüngeren Schüler. Er sah nur kurz auf und nahm ihre Anwesenheit zur Kenntnis.

„Setzen Sie sich!" sagte er barsch und wies auf einen kleinen Tisch in seiner Nähe hin. Luna tat wie geheißen und wartete auf weitere dann auf weitere Anweisungen. Währenddessen beobachtete sie ihn immer wieder genau. Sein schwarzes Haar hing ihm strähnig ins Gesicht, während er sich tief über den zu korrigierenden Text beugte.

Als er plötzlich aufsah, trafen sich ihre Blicke. Luna wurde schlagartig rot und senkte ihren Blick auf die Tischplatte. Der Schwarzhaarige zog die Augenbraue hoch und erhob sich.

„Sie werden mir jetzt 100 Mal „Ich werde keine Unterrichtsgegenstände demolieren!" schreiben. Fangen Sie an." Er verweilte hinter ihr. Irgendwas war anders an ihr. Irgendetwas stimmte mit ihr ganz und gar nicht. Von ihr unbemerkt drang er in ihre Gedanken ein. Augenblicklich zuckte er wieder zurück. Jeder einzelne ihrer Gedanken schrie nach ihm. Er unterdrückte eine seiner zynischen Bemerkungen und ging zu einem kleinen Schrank. Erst als Luna kurz aufsah, bemerkte sie, dass der Zaubertränkemeister begonnen hatte, einen Trank zu brauen.

Inzwischen hatte sie den Satz schon 20 Mal geschrieben. Immer wieder wanderte ihr Blick zu ihm und verweilte auch dort, bis ihr einfiel, dass sie ja zu schreiben hatte.

Es wurde immer unerträglicher. Am liebsten wäre sie aufgesprungen, zu ihm gelaufen und ihm gesagt, wie sehr sie ihn liebte und verehrte. Nachdem sie den gewünschten Satz schon 50 Mal zu Papier gebracht hatte, hielt sie es nicht mehr aus. Ungehalten sprang sie auf. Sie wollte auf ihn zu gehen und ihn küssen. Doch genau in diesem Moment stand er bereits neben ihr.

In seinen Händen hielt Snape einen kleinen noch dampfenden Becher. „Bevor Sie etwas sagen, oder tun, was Sie später bereuen würden, trinken Sie das hier!" Mit zittrigen Händen nahm Luna den Becher entgegen.

Sollte sie wirklich trinken? Er hatte es ihr gegeben. Sicherlich hatte Snape es mit Liebe zubereitet, nur für sie. In wenigen Zügen leerte sie den Becher und reichte ihn an den Professor zurück.

Plötzlich begann sich alles um sie herum zu bewegen. Sie schwankte und sah ihn entsetzt an. Hatte er sie etwa vergiftet?

Vorsichtig führte er sie zu seinem Schreibtisch und drückte sie sanft auf einen Stuhl. Ihr gegenüber nahm er Platz und legte die Fingerkuppen aneinander. Aufmerksam beobachtete der die Blonde.

Langsam erholte sie sich und sah sich um. Was zum Teufel machte sie hier?

Snape bemerkte ihre Verwirrtheit. „Tja, Miss Lovegood. Anscheinend hat sich jemand einen Spaß mit ihnen erlaubt. Sie standen unter dem Bann eines mächtigen Liebestranks."


End file.
